


Monster

by MissShellfishBeach



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Demons, Depression, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Murder, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShellfishBeach/pseuds/MissShellfishBeach
Summary: Inspires by the Meg & Dia track, Monster. You are a an abandoned teen, living on your own and struggling to support yourself. Your ex-boyfriend, Brendon turns up missing and you come to find that Ryan isn't as innocent as he seems. (Demon!Brendon)





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THERE WILL BE A GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE, HENCE THE RAPE/NON-CON TAG.

Two weeks ago, your ex-boyfriend, Brendon, had gone missing. It was like he just fell off the face of the earth. When you heard the news, you couldn't believe it. The love of your life, the one who saved you on multiple occasions, the one who acted as your personal therapist for so long, the one who left you after thinking you had cheated with Ryan, had disappeared completely. Because of this, things had gotten considerably worse for you. Before, things were kind of okay. I mean, you didn't go to school, you didn't have the time for it. Most of your time was taken by your job as a waitress, and when you weren't working, you were alone in your one bedroom studio apartment, wishing you could just die. What was the point, anyway? Both of your parents were gone, you were an only child, and you were lucky if you even got to eat more than three times a week.

 

Well, you suppose it's not all bad. You do have a few friends who probably don't want you to die. Like Ryan, and Hayley. You were closer to Hayley than to Ryan, but you could tell he wanted to be closer to you as well. You liked the boy, he was kind to you and often took you out to lunch after your shift at the local diner ended. He was always complimenting you and getting you flustered, and boy, was he a gentleman. Hayley on the other hand, was like a big sister to you. She likes to have you come over to her place and spend the night watching horror films and other typical sleep over type stuff. Needless to say, she had a big place in your heart. But it was nothing compared to how much you felt for the hyperactive and vulgar boy who had stolen your heart less than two years ago.

 

It all started in Freshmen year, him, being a year above you. He had accidentally tripped you in one of the halls, you landed flat on your face and ended up with a nose bleed. Poor thing felt so guilty after that. He had escorted you to the nurse and apologized numerous times despite how much you told him it was fine. He wasn't having it, though. The next day, he came to school with a bouquet of roses and once again, expressed how sorry he was for giving you a nose bleed. By that point, he had swept you off your feet entirely. It wasn't long after that, that he asked you to the homecoming dance. You being you, of course you said yes and you both had a wonderful night of drinking, dancing, and admittedly, love making. You were both pretty hammered but even so, you could still remember how amazing he was and how much his dominating nature had turned you on.

 

He didn't just forget about you after that, though. He soon asked you to be his girlfriend and of course you agreed. Your relationship lasted for two long years before you two just kind of grew apart. You began fighting a lot more, and because you ran to Ryan for comfort, his anger towards you grew. He eventually broke it off, leaving you a mess. That was three months ago, and now he was missing. That was just perfect.

 

You had been questioned and interviewed by the police and by detectives and you told them the truth. You hadn't seen him anytime in the last few weeks other than the few times you two had crossed paths in the city. They asked about school, and you said you dropped out due to not having enough time or energy to focus on your studies. How could you when your heavily malnourished body could barely get out of bed without feeling dizzy?

 

There was a search party looking for him, and you tried to help as much as you could. But unfortunately, that wasn't enough. Two weeks, and he's still gone. You were beginning to suspect the worst. Maybe he was already dead. You tried not to think about him and just focus on paying the rent each month but the thought still ate at you, day after day. You were at the point where suicide was a very appealing idea to you. If you had a dollar for every time you held a knife to your throat, ready to cut, maybe you could actually afford to eat more than just a sandwich every couple of days.

 

Your depressing thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at your door. You stood up from the kitchen floor and throwing away a cheap energy drink you'd bought from a convenience store down the block. When you opened the door, Ryan was standing there clad in a white button up and black jeans. He grinned at you and you faked a smile.

 

"Ryan," You started in a false cheery voice. It wasn't that you didn't want to see him, in fact, you were really happy he was here. You were just caught up in thoughts of Brendon and how much you wanted him to come back home. He could have ran away for all you knew. "What brings you here?"

 

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," He answered. You blushed a bit and stepped aside to let him in. He did so and you closed the door behind him. He took notice of just how bare your home really was. All of the walls were stripped of the photos and paintings that once decorated it. All of your movies and CD's were gone as well. You had sold everything, save for the bare necessities. Clothes, hygiene products, things like that. He frowned. "It doesn't seem like you're doing too well." He observed. He then turned to you and saw your frail form.

 

"(Y/N), are you doing okay?" He took a step closer and placed a hand on your shoulder. You looked up at him with big bright (E/C) eyes. He practically melted inside. You, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. You wanted to tell him that, yes, you were okay. You were great. But the fact of the matter, was that you weren't. You were malnourished, tired, exhausted, extremely sleep deprived. Some mornings, you just ignored your alarm clock and let the blaring noise assault your ears. You couldn't be bothered to give a shit. You didn't know what to tell him, so instead, you stayed quiet.

 

"(Y/N)," he repeated. You couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, you let out a heart wrenching sob and buried your face in your hands. Ryan immediately took you into his arms and pressed your head against his chest. You couldn't contain yourself anymore, and you sobbed hysterically against him. He continued to shush you and pet your hair, telling you over and over than everything would be okay, he would always be there. He would always protect you. His hold on you grew stronger and stronger until you almost couldn't breath. Just when you were about to tell him just this, he suddenly pulled away and stared at your tear streaked face. His dark brown eyes examined you closely and you gulped. His fringe was slightly disheveled yet he still looked handsome as ever.

 

"(Y/N), sweetie, you can't live like this. You need something better, I can see the outline of your rips for christ sake,"

 

"I-I know..." You said. He pursed his lips, and thought for a moment.

 

"Come stay with me." He blurted out. You snapped your head up, caught off guard. Was he serious?

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me, come stay with me. You don't have to like in poverty, you don't have to be starving all the damn time. I can take care of you, I can make sure you don't go hungry, ever."

 

"Ryan, you already do so much for me, I-I couldn't possibly-"

 

Before you knew it, he had silenced you with his own lips. His hands grabbed your face and tilted it towards his own. His mouth invaded yours and already you could taste his tongue against yours. You squeaked in surprise but didn't protect to his advance. You let him kiss you and eventually, you came to kiss back. You slowly placed your hands flat against his chest and gripped the collar of his shirt. This egged him on a bit further and the kiss grew even more passionate if that were even possible. Soon, he abandoned your lips and instead moved to your face. He went and kissed the tears away, almost like he was tasting them, He peppered light flowery kisses all over until he reached the base of your neck and grazed you lightly with his teeth. You gasped softly after feeling him chomp down lightly. He bit you and then immediately used his tongue to sooth the mark. Your knees were weak because of this and he held you up by your lower back.

 

After a while, he pulled away and you were willing to bet there was a bright red hickey on your skin in the shape of his teeth.

 

"R-Ryan," You almost moaned.

 

"What do you say, darling? Let me take care of you, please. I can't stand to watch you suffer like this any longer, please." He begged. You thought hard about his offer. Did you really want to stay in his home? Did you really want to let this boy whisk you away from this poor lifestyle? The answer was yes, but you felt beyond guilty. Nevertheless, you slowly nodded you head.

 

 


	2. Besitos

You had been successfully moved in with Ryan for about a week now, and so far, he treated you like royalty almost. He must have been the sweetest man you have ever known because he was constantly checking up on you, making sure you were happy and healthy. Sometimes, maybe you think he is a little too concerned with your well being. It's to the point where he'll sometimes appear randomly out of nowhere when you think you're alone and you end up getting startled. He always apologizes for it, but it can still be a little creepy. Another thing you had noticed was that you always had this feeling as if someone were watching you. Mainly when you were alone. It didn't make any sense, especially since you were _alone_. No one was ever there when you turned your back, and sometimes, you would even hear someone whispering your name as if trying to get your attention. But once again, no one was to be seen. 

 

"(Y/N), hey, earth to (Y/N)!" Hayley called to you. You snapped out of your paranoid thoughts and looked ahead at your hyper orange haired friend. She tilted her head and squinted her eyes at you, giving you a worried look. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately," She commented. You were stock silent for a moment, just processing what she said. She waved her hand in front of your face a couple more times before you finally realized she was starting to get worried.

 

"What-I'm sorry-shit-sorry! Fuck!" You shook your head quickly. Hayley's worried look only intensified as she watched you berate yourself for spacing out like that.

 

"(Y/N), sweetie, you're fine. I'm just a little concerned, that's all. You seem to be doing that a lot lately. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" She queried. You shook your head for the umpteenth time.

 

"Nothing new, I-I'm just thinking about Brendon, that's all," It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't exactly the full truth, either. And saying his name out loud, for some odd reason, sent a shiver up your spine. You shuddered and took a sip of your warm coffee. Hayley reached her pale arm out and grabbed onto yours gently, in a comforting manner. Her skin was surprisingly warm despite the cold weather and you found yourself leaning forward, towards her.

 

"I'm sure they'll find him soon, sweetie. They have to. I mean, you can see his forehead from a million miles away," She joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Not wanting her to worry anymore, you managed to crack a fake little smile accompanied by a fake chuckle.

 

"That is true," You replied.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

On your way back from the local coffee shop with Hayley, it was cold and you were completely alone save for the few pedestrians you walked past. Your scarf wrapped tightly around your neck, concealing the bottom half of your face from the biting cold and your sweater was zipped all the way up, hood covering your hair. That feeling had returned again, the feeling of being watched. You did your best to ignore it, but it just wouldn't leave. You put your earbuds and turned on some David Bowie, hoping to distract yourself. But to no avail. No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was after you.

 

"(Y/N)....."

 

You stopped dead in your tracks and could feel your head growing foggier and foggier by the moment. It kind of felt like someone was reaching their hand and groping inside of your skull. It pounded mercilessly and you found yourself leaning up against a pole, holding your thumping head in both your hands.

 

"(Y/N)!"

 

You screeched at the top of your lungs and accidentally hit the back of your head against the metal. You recognized that voice, it was someone you knew and someone you never thought you'd hear ever again. When you opened your eyes that you hadn't even realized were shut tight, there was a face staring back at you. One that also looked deathly familiar, but unknown at the same time. You knew who this person was, but you also didn't. The face was a pale gray complexion, large pointy horns sticking out of their forehead and soulless yellow eyes that were dull in color. You were paralyzed in your spot. You wanted to push this...this _thing_....away. You didn't know what it was, but you knew it couldn't be human.

 

That fucking face smirked sickeningly at you and you felt hot tears cascading down your face.

 

"Don't be afraid, my sweet..." The thing cooed as it stroked a rough hand up and down your cheek. It's skin was as cold as ice and felt as hard as concrete. Yeah, no. It was definitely not a human. "Stay away from Ryan." It continued...In Brendon's voice. "He can never be trusted. Get away, as far away as possible."

 

The next thing you knew, your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you remembered collapsing, but you didn't feel yourself landing on anything. It was like you just disappeared into thin air after you lost consciousness. But when you woke up, you were on the couch back at Ryan's apartment. His hand rested on your cheek and he was knelt down beside you.

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

 

"What happened?" You croaked in response. He started stroking your bangs away from your face as he spoke.

 

"You came home in a panic, saying that someone was after you....and then you just fainted all of a sudden. You had me really worried for a while. How do you feel?"

 

You groaned in reply to his inquiry and buried your head back into the couch cushion. You didn't remember ever coming home, you just remembered seeing that fucking demonic Brendon Urie lookalike telling you not to trust Ryan. But why, though? He was the sweetest man on the planet, he couldn't possibly ever hurt you, could he? He took you under his wink, he made sure your life wasn't consumed with poverty. He took care of you just like he said he would. What was so dangerous about that?

 

"My head hurts," Was all you could manage to say. He chuckled lightly and pecked your cheek.

 

"Don't worry, I'll be here to take care of you for as long as you need," He said before climbing onto the couch and wrapping his arms around you from behind. The warmth of his body calmed you down but even so, you remembered that thing's words. It told you to stay away from him, and you just wanted to pass it off as mere fuckery. Bullshit. That's what it was. But there was just something about this man that unsettled you. And you had a feeling that you would find out why, soon.


End file.
